Forbidden Love
by Dark King Rosemar
Summary: How can something so wrong feel so right? How can something so bad feel so good? Lemon, Heavy Lemon! Incest Lemon, JakeXHaley, read and review, no flames, no minors.


Rosemar: Hello and welcome to darkness.

Alister: Hi!

Rosemar: A short time ago I cast my eyes to this world of American Dragon: Jake Long and saw a budding collection of stories.

Alister: So we read a few.

Rosemar: And I was appalled! Not one could serve as a banner for the darkness. You see, it is my mission to fill every fan fiction collection with at least one story from the dark. As such, it has fallen upon me to fill your minds with a glimpse of greatness.

Alister: Uh…. Isn't that a little over the top?

Rosemar: Behold, a story from the realm of darkness! Read, enjoy, and review. (walks away.)

Alister: Wait! Rosemar! We are not done here! Come back! (runs after him.)

………………………………

/Are they gone? Rosemar! Alister! Get back here!\

………………………………

/Oh well, guess it's up to me.ahem welcome to our story! We own nothing in this story what so ever. Also this story is lemon, incest lemon, if you wish to flame, don't. Because you have been warned, if you don't want to read about Jake and Haley getting it on, hit the back arrow and return whence you came. Once you pass this point you have surrendered your right to flame because you have chosen to read this story. Well that's all, see you on the other side of the door to darkness.\

Notes:

Jake: 18 years old.

Haley: 12 years old.

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1: The seed of lust.

Haley sat at the breakfast table eating cereal. As she sat she stared at him, his well built from, his eyes, his lips, oh, those lips. How she wanted to kiss those lips. The object of her affection, the key to her heart, the secret love of her life just sat there, blissfully unaware of her as he read the paper and munched on his toast.

Jake got up from the table and put his plate in the sink.

"I'm off." he said.

"Have a good day at school. "his mother replied from the table.

"Okay, I will." He said as he turned and headed for the door. As he walked away Haley couldn't help but stare at his ass. It was so cliché, but the sight of his tight but in those jeans made her horny.

Ever since puberty Haley had begun to realize that she was in love with Jake. She had fought with herself about it and tried to deny it, (he was her brother for God's sake!) but try as she might to deny her feelings she finally gave way. She loved him, right or wrong, good or bad, she loved him, and she wanted him, oh how she wanted him. Just a thought about him was enough to make her lips water, ( Both pair if you will excuse the pun.) she even masturbated while thinking about him.

"Haley, it's getting late, you had better get to school." Her mom said snapping her back to reality.

"Okay mom." she responded and rose to leave. It was a shame she had to leave now because her vagina was so wet right then. She wished she had enough time to go up stairs and "relive herself" in the bathroom.

"Have a good day sweetheart." her mom said as Haley went out the door.

Haley walked along toward her school thinking about things and wondering when her pussy was going to stop pumping out fluid. It was crazy, it was like this every time she thought about him, once it stayed wet for two hours until she finally silenced it with a little "alone time."

_Man I've got it bad. _She thought to herself. She had heard about this, but she never thought she could need a boy this much. It was true, every fiber of her being wanted him, she wanted to kiss him, to tell him how she felt, Hell, she wanted to fuck him. ( Before you say something about the ooc remember that Haley always was more advanced then her age.)

She wanted Jake to know about how she loved him, but she could never tell him, what would he say, what would he do? Incest was wrong, wasn't it? Oh, how could something so wrong feel so right in her heart?

Even if she could never tell him, even if he would never be hers, she had to have him at least once. It would happen tonight, the anticipation would kill her if she thought about it too much, tonight she would have her chance. She had managed to convince Fu Dog to give her some sleeping powder, insistent that she had insomnia. Fu Dog had been against the idea of giving out magical items with out the old mans permission again, he had really blown up after the last time. But Haley poured on the charm with her sad eyes and he finally relented.

"Just one pinch will have you out till morning." he had said and now the pouch of powder sat in the drawer of her night stand, waiting. Tonight she planned to use on Jake, to make sure he wouldn't wake up and interrupt her "fun."

* * *

"Man, I am so glad it's Friday." Jake said as he walked down the hall with Trixie and Spud.

"Yeah I hear that." Trixie responded to which Spud, being Spud said:

"Hear what?"

"Never mind," Trixie said a she rolled her eyes. "So Jake, What you got planned for the weekend?"

"Absolutely Nothing, and I intend for it to stay that way." Jake said, putting his arms behind his head. "I plan on relaxing the whole weekend."

"That's cool." spud said lethargically "But what about your folks? My dad's got me helping him paint the house this weekend so I can forget relaxing."

"Nah, my parents are going out of town tomorrow and won't be back till Monday." Jake said smiling.

"What for?" Spud asked.

"Get this, it's their second honeymoon." Jake returned.

"How romantic." Trixie said. There was a slight pause and then she said: "And speaking of romantic, any clue what's wrong with Haley?" Jake stopped and turned:

"Say what now?"

"What now." Spud echoed.

"Oh come on, are you that clueless?" Trixie continued. "the other day when me and Spud met you at your house Haley was sitting there staring at you with a dazed look on her face." Jake thought back and then said:

"No, she was watching T.V. that would explain that look."

"Oh puleeze!" Trixie countered "I saw her, and if I learned anything from that week long hell about mirrors and line of sight in Physics class then I know that Haley was staring at your ass." The thought hit Jake's mind but he brushed it aside.

"Well then I've got nothing to worry about since you failed that test, twice." Jake said with a smirk.

"Hey! Just cause I didn't pass the test don't mean I didn't learn anything." Trixie said clearly agitated.

"But Trixie that is what a score of 30 usually means." Spud said haphazardly, unaware of the minefield he had just stepped in.

"I'll show you a 30!" Trixie yelled and rolled up her sleeve.

"Wait Trixie, I bruise easily!" Spud called as the pair raced down the hall. Jake smiled, _those two_ he thought, he always wondered when the love/hate thing between them was going to fade, he always thought they might have had some kind of complex relationship going on.

Jake turned to his locker, wondering if there was any validly to what Trixie had said. While removing his books a photo fell out. He bent down and picked it up. It was a photo of Rose, the girl he had crushed on for so long, the girl that had nearly killed him as a member of the hunts clan, the girl that he had lost by wishing that she had been allowed to stay with her family. The rose that he knew never existed, the Rose that exists never knew him.

Jake returned the photo, it was hard enough letting go five years ago, he didn't need to do it again. Still he knew that seeing her photo was bound to make him think about her for the rest of the weekend. He cursed his luck and headed to class.

* * *

The day passed quickly and soon Haley found herself sitting in bed staring at the clock.

12:10, 12:15, 12:20, her parents were safely in bed by now and surly asleep, but Haley knew she had to wait. If they walked in on her while she was doing what she was going to do, the thought was unbearable.

12:25, 12:30, 12:35, time slowly crawled by, the anticipation was killing Haley, her mental preparation was making her wet, excruciatingly so. She wanted to touch herself but will power stopped her, she was saving herself for Jake.

12:40, 12:45, 12:50, 12:55, 1:00, finally, she could wait no longer, she removed the pouch from her drawer, slid out of bed and quietly creeped down the hall. She stopped and listened at her parent's door, a soft snore from her father assured her they were asleep. She tiptoed to her brothers room, anxiety knotting her stomach.

She slipped into the room and quietly closed the door. He laid there on his bed beneath the window, and sleeping angel, she approached him and looked at his face. Haley saw that Jake was sound asleep so she took a pinch of the pink powder and dusted he brothers forehead as Fu dog had instructed her, just to insure that he would remain asleep. She bent down to his sleeping form and kissed him. He didn't return the kiss, he couldn't, but still the touch of his lips to hers was enough.

* * *

Jake was not sleeping well. He had awake for hours unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he would see rose again. Finally fatigue took consciousness from him and he passed into a dream filled sleep. His mind was plagued by memories of Rose, each meeting, each word, each adventure, played in his mind, until finally he sat on a beach with her.

She wore a bright red two piece and laid beside him on a towel. He reclined on the fabric, he could feel the warm sand beneath him. This was a wonderful dream, one that he had had before. However tonight the dream was different, Rose leaned over him, smiled, and kissed him. Jake was surprised but did his best to kiss her back,

_she kisses….nice…_

* * *

Haley opened the curtains to let in the moon light. The full moon hung in the sky casting it's pale light on her beloved.

_Okay, here I go…._ she thought.

She pulled down the blanket covering him and pulled up his shirt. She ran her fingers across his toned chest and well developed six-pack.

_He is so hot…_

Haley tugged at her brothers boxers pulling them down to his knees. She gazed at him, and was not disappointed.

The pale light reveled is muscular legs and his firm butt, it also reveled, Haley gasped, his dick and balls. Haley had never seen her brother naked nor had she seen any man naked. Her only knowledge came form her sex ED class. She cupped his balls and rubbed them, they felt so good in her hand, she saw his dick began to lengthen and she took this in her other hand. She began to stroke him, moving her hand slowly up and down his shaft. He became harder with each second until he was fully erect, at just over 7 inches.

Haley smiled as she caressed Jake's erection, to her it was a completion of her lovers perfection, he was irresistible in every way, his lips, his eyes, his chest, his butt, his legs, and now, his dick.

Haley felt herself getting wetter by the second. She let go of Jake and undressed herself. She started with her night shirt and pajama bottoms before removing her bra and panties. She laid her clothes in a neat pile on the floor. She stood before him basking in their mutually glory. His cock rose up into the window stopping just short of the moon, it made it all seem so surreal. She began to play with her nipples, rubbing her hands all over her size B tits. She dropped her hand to her clit and began to stroke it causing her to moan.

"oh….." She touched herself but it did little good, it only exited her more, she had to have him, now! She moved beside him and knelt down. She brought her lips to his cock and gave it a lick. The taste was, strange but good, Haley enveloped his tip in her mouth and began to suck him earnestly, bobbing her head while her tongue explored her lovers length. Starting slow she took only a little of him, and then more, and more, and more, until she could feel him in her throat. Haley closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

As she sucked him she heard a noise:

"Oh……..yeh……." It was Jake! She looked up but found that he was still asleep. _He must be dreaming about what I'm doing!_Haley thought happily. She returned to the blowjob she was giving him, even more eager to please him.

"Oh………Rose……….." Jake moaned, to this Haley was hurt, Rose? Not her? She sighed and removed her mouth from him. _Why her? Why not me?_ she thought. She realized that no matter what she did to him his subconscious was in control, and his subconscious was telling him that rose was the one doing these things. Haley was hurt and considered going back to her room but then a thought crossed her mind, she remembered reading once that sleepers were highly susceptible to suggestion.

Haley leaned in close to his ear and said:

"No silly, it's not Rose, it's me: Haley."

"Haley?….." Jake whispered.

"That's right." Haley answered and gave his cock a pump with her hand.

"Haley…" He moaned, "Why?"

"Because, I love you Jake." Haley said and move down his body, taking his length in her mouth again she began to suck.

"Oh….Haley….So….good." Jake moaned. That was enough for her, Haley began to suck him faster and harder, eliciting even more provocative moans from him, moans of her name.

* * *

Jake's dream was becoming hot. Rose kissed him and ran her fingers down his chest, admiring him as she did. She then began to pull on his trunks, pulling them down and casting them aside she took Jake's hardening dick in her hands and began to give him a hand job. Jake moaned, he couldn't help it, this felt better then anything had ever in his entire life. _This must be heaven_ he thought. He knew in his heart that nothing could ever get better then this, and then it did.

Rose leaned down and started to suck on Jake's dick. _Correction: this is Heaven._ he thought as he moaned. Each motion she made sent waves of pleasure arching through him, he found himself moaning her name.

"Oh………Rose……….." Suddenly she stopped sucking him and she moved in close to say something. What was wrong? Was she going to ask for sex? Ah man, his dream girl wanted to do him and he didn't have any condoms! (That's right people, use a condom every time! _Paid for by the committee for safer sex practices and HIV prevention_.)

"What is it Rose?" Jake asked and stared into her eyes. She giggled and said:

"No silly, it's not Rose, it's me: Haley." Just then Rose melted and in her place sat his sister Haley, and Haley, unlike Rose, wasn't wearing a bathing suit.

"Haley?" Jake said surprised.

"That's right." Haley answered with a smile, and as she said it she reached over and gave his dick a pump with her hand.

"Haley…..Why?" Jake questioned, he couldn't move, he could only stare into those big, sad eyes.

"Because I love you Jake." Haley said and then she moved down his body and placed her mouth on Jake's cock and resumed where Rose had left off. Jake's mind was racing, his dream and become a nightmare, his Heaven a Hell, oh why couldn't he wake up?

Haley's head bobbed up and down sending Jake into convulsions. Each motion tore him apart, he knew this was wrong but he found himself enjoying it. The waves of pleasure shot through him and his mouth betrayed him.

"Oh….Haley….So….good." he heard himself moan, upon hearing this Haley began to suck faster. Jake hated himself for enjoying this, _What kind of sick freak am I? My own sister is giving me head and I'm likening it?_he whispered in his head. It was terrifying, he was enjoying this, not just because he was getting a blow job, but because he was getting a blow job from Haley. He couldn't deny that it felt better with Haley doing it then it had when it was Rose.

"Oh……….Haley!" His mouth cried as his body betrayed him again, this time by spraying his cum deep inside his sister's mouth.

* * *

"Oh………..Haley!" She heard her Brother moan her name with such passion. Haley felt her mouth fill with warm, sticky fluid. She tasted it and found it good. She greedily swallowed all of her brother's cum and released her hold on him with a smile on her face.

She stood up and glanced at him, still asleep, and still Hard! This surprised her, she thought that guys could only cum once, but apparently Jake was special.

Haley reached between her legs as she thought of what to do now. Inspiration struck her and she moved to Jake's dresser.

"Where is it, I know he has some." She mumble to herself as she searched the drawers, finally she found her target. Beneath his boxers and an issue of Playboy, she found it, a box of condoms.

She removed one and placed it on her brothers hardening cock. She rolled down the latex until it covered him, then she climbed on top of the bed and straddled him. She used her hands to line up his dick with her pussy. It was a shame, she thought, that Jake couldn't be awake for this part. She wondered what would happen if he suddenly woke up, she could hope that he would be lost in his passions and take her, but more then likely he would just start yelling in confusion and anger, that was bound to send their parents running. Haley came to one conclusion: if her parents came through the door, she was jumping out the window.

"Okay, here goes." She said to herself as she crouched down. She started by rubbing his tip against her lips, it felt good but she wanted more so she took the first inch or two and pushed it inside of her. She felt a barrier she remembered as hymen, and she also remembered, that this would hurt.

Haley took a deep breath and thruster down on Jake, there was a tearing sound as her barrier broke. She clasped her hand on her mouth to stifle her scream, it died in her throat.

She rested a moment as she allowed the pain to subside. She could feel hers muscles moving to accommodate the intruding organ. Once she was ready she began to slide up and down on Jake's throbbing member. She began slowly and began to speed up, each thrust of his cock triggered something inside her, a felling of raw pleasure course through her and seized her throat, coxing a moan from her each time.

Jake could feel it as well, each pulse sent a tingling sensation up his spine and dream and reality melted together for a moment. Jake's moans of:

"Oh, Haley, Haley!" both his exited ones on the beach of dreams and his lethargic ones in reality blended with Haley's moans of:

"Jake, yes, oh…" both in the dream and in reality. In a strange surreal foursome, all parties were pushed to the edge and beyond.

"Oh Jake!"

"Haley!"

Two soft moans in the night, Haley came hard, harder then any orgasmic she had ever had before. She could feel Jake's warm seed inside her separate from her only by a thin layer of latex.

Jake's dreams lacked even this separation, Jake felt his orgasm hit and heard Haley scream his name, and though he knew this was wrong, though he fought with all his will, he could not stop himself from moaning Haley's name no more then he could stop himself from coming inside her.

Haley rose and got dressed. She removed the condom and threw it away. She closed the curtains and redressed Jake, putting everything back in it's place she returned to bed for some well earned sleep.

* * *

The next morning…….

Jake awoke early, his mind still haunted by the memories of his midnight dream.

"what a horrible nightmare." he said as he held his head with his hand. "Man, I bet this is Trixie's fault, she said that stuff about Haley starring at my ass." he fell back on his bed. "Man, what a dream." As he said this his eyes glanced at his trash can and saw the condom laying on the rim of the can. "What the?" he said as he moved to investigate the used, still sticky condom they smelt, much to his horror like him.

"It wasn't a dream….." He whispered, and like a pin dropping in a quiet room, his whole world fell apart.

* * *

/Well Rosemar and Alister still aren't back yet. So I guess I'll have to make the closing remarks. ahem thank you so much for reading the first chapter of our story, please read and review but remember: constructive criticism only please. Also we apologize if the end was sub par. This is our first attempt at a full lemon and this sentence marks hour six of working on it today alone! So please review and we hope to see you in chapter 2. (that is if those two ever get back.)\

/Also, we apologize if this is hard to read but no longer supports the TAB key, which means all my indention's were removed, in all my stories, leaving behind the hated block format. So sorry! Please Random Admin that I know skims these pages, please add an indent feature!\


End file.
